The transition from electrical data transmission to optical data transmission between and among computers, chips, server boards, servers, and devices provides significant improvements in bandwidth and distance over which a signal can be sent, but it presents challenges in areas such as thermal management, materials compatibility, optical alignment, and cost effectiveness. Assemblies incorporating hybrid lasers are being created that provide bandwidths of 100 Gbps for input/output between server racks combining compute, storage, and networking resources. These assemblies require that the optical transceiver modules be packaged in a manner that meets challenging performance demands. In general, the package for the semiconductor chip protects the chip from damage and supplies electronic connections that connect the semiconductor chip to power supplies and other electronic components (performing, for example, input/output functions). As semiconductor chips trend toward higher bandwidth performance and end users need smaller form factors, the packaging of optoelectronic devices must meet size, thermal management, power delivery, interconnect density, cost, alignment, and integration challenges.